Live For Today ::Naruto Story In Our World::
by TheNaZz0604
Summary: This is a story of the Naruto people in our world. They are all the same people just they act more like regular people then their normal ninja selves.


Sasuke awoke to the annoying sound of his brother's voice, but he didn't want to get up yet. He wasn't ready for another year of school. Not yet at least.

"Sasuke, please get up…"

Sasuke could feel Itachi's cold hands upon his bare arm as he shook him in the attempt to get him up.

"Ugh okay… I'm up!" Sasuke yelled at his older brother.

"Okay jeez… you don't gotta scream at me…" Itachi walked out of his brother's room and to who knows where.

Once his brother was gone, Sasuke reluctantly sat up and stepped onto the ground and off of his bed. He walked into the bathroom tiredly as he closed the door behind him and pulled off his clothes.

--X--

Kiba could hear his sister's shuffling feet hurriedly walking around the house. He decided that he should probably get up and start getting ready.

He sprung up and walked into the bathroom and quickly took his shower. He then ran downstairs to the kitchen to get himself some breakfast.

The Inuzuka was personally siked about the new school year. He was happy to see his friends again. And he was starting middle school. He was personally very happy about that.

--X--

Sasuke walked his way out of the bathroom feeling a little better. He felt cleaner then before and he was ready to go and eat something. Actually, he wasn't, he soon realized that he wasn't very hungry.

The raven haired boy sat on the couch in random thought until the doorbell rang. He jumped up to get it, but his brother had gotten there before him.

Sasuke looked around his brother to see Naruto standing at the door.

_Great… Just what I need right now… _Sasuke thought to himself sarcastically.

It's not that Sasuke disliked Naruto. He was his best friend. He just found him _rather _annoying.

--X--

Kiba ran out the door after saying his goodbyes to Akamaru for the day. He walked to his friend Shino's house to see if he wanted to walk to school with him. If not, his other choice was Hinata.

As he made his way up the steps to the Aburame household, Kiba thought about what his first day would be like considering he had almost every single class with that dimwit Uzumaki kid.

He rang the doorbell waiting for an answer. Before he knew it, Shibi Aburame answered the door.

"Uh… hello Sir, is Shino there?" Kiba asked smiling at Shino's father.

Shibi looked down at the Inuzuka for a second before responding with a small nod. He then turned around and walked away into the further depths of this home. Kiba assumed the he was going to get Shino, well; he hoped that he was, because if he wasn't, that was awful rude of him.

--X--

Sakura walked out of her home complete and ready to go. She was very joyful that school was starting again. She wanted to see her friends again and of course, she wanted to see her dream boat-Sasuke Uchiha.

As she walked the pink haired girl thought about her schedule.

_Well… First I have math. Oh great! That sounds fun… _She though sarcastically to herself, _Yeah, then gym… Oh dear god…_

"UGH!" Sakura yelled, as she continued to read her schedule, "Oh well… Maybe Sasuke will be in some of my classes."

She walked with a smile on her face for the rest of the time.

--X--

"Sasuuuukkkeee... C'mon, let's go!" Naruto yelled to his friend.

Sasuke growled to himself under his breath. He was _already _sick of Naruto. He couldn't deal with him for the rest of the day.

"Sasuke, are you coming or not?!" Naruto shouted from the door.

"Yes, I am freaking coming Naruto!" Sasuke screamed from the couch.

"Okay… Jeez…" Naruto said in a more hushed tone, trying not to anger Sasuke again.

Sasuke stood up and walked towards the door where Naruto was standing. The blonde stepped back a couple feet out the door attempting to get away from Sasuke's aggravated form.

"God Naruto, what's your issue? What? Do you think that I'm gonna hurt you or something?" Sasuke asked his friend smirking.

"Well… you know, Sasuke. You did scream at him about a minute ago, I'd be afraid too if I were him…" Itachi stated with an even bigger smirk then the one that was just plastered on Sasuke's visage, which was now gone.

"Shut up, Itachi! Nobody asked you…"

--X--

Sakura looked over to see Ino walking alone as well. She smiled and strolled over to her. The blonde sent Sakura a questioning glance.

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes, "Look, Ino, I don't wanna fight anymore. I mean, come on, we're in middle school now! There will be other boys out there. Not just Sasuke…"

"Yeah…" Ino stated, raising an eyebrow.

"What? I'm serious!" Sakura laughed, "You _were _my best friend you know. Can't we be at least friends again?"

"Yeah… I guess…" Ino sighed; she then smiled and stated, "I wonder what Sasuke's schedule is!"

The two girls walked off giggling.

--X--

Kiba walked into first period Science, leaving Shino to go to Art.

Kiba rolled his eyes as Naruto and Sasuke strolled in. Ino soon followed behind them.

The Inuzuka couldn't help but watch Ino pass by. You could say that he was _checking her out_, but Kiba always thought that Ino was pretty. He didn't necessarily like her, he liked Hinata, but he did enjoy looking at the girl.

The blonde seemed to notice as she turned around to face the dog boy.

"What are you looking at?!" She asked annoyed and a little offended.

"You…" Kiba blurted out, not thinking at all.

Ino was taken back by his sudden outburst and confession. She could also see a blush creeping up his face. She smiled to herself as she walked to the other side of the room to find a seat.

"Smooth…" Naruto stated sarcastically sitting down next to Kiba.

"Shut it Uzumaki!" The Inuzuka snapped back.

"Seriously Naruto... just-"Sasuke was cut off.

"You know what Inuzuka? What did I ever do to you? Huh?! Just leave me the hell alone!"

Kiba stood up, "You wanna go fox boy?! Huh?"

Sasuke's eyes widened at the thought of Naruto being beaten to a pulp by Kiba.

"Sure bring it, dog boy!"

"Naruto, stop, seriously just shut the f- uh…?"

Once again, Sasuke was cut off by the cheering of people throughout the classroom.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes figuring that he should just forget it. He sat back in his chair and decided to let his friend get his ass kicked, maybe it would be good for his overconfident nature.

As Naruto and Kiba walked closer to one another, the room came to a hush. They all watched in interest as the two boys got ready to knock each other out. But before they could get the chance, Orochimaru walked into the classroom.

The entire class's eyes widened at the sight of the teacher. They had heard that he was the meanest teacher in the entire school. He was really creepy looking too.

Sasuke didn't really have too much of an issue with the teacher though. He assumed that Science would be easy anyways.


End file.
